


Happy Lesson drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Happy Lesson
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 22-Jun-2006; humor; 100 words.For the 31_days "silhouette of your wings" prompt.This contains mild slapstick violence.  Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Winging It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Jun-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[silhouette of your wings](http://31-days.livejournal.com/543593.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

The teachers were helping Chitose paint a room in his house.

Uzuki skipped into the room. "Can I mix the colors?—"

"HEY!!" Satsuki yelled. "Wouldja take those [cos-play wings](http://www10.big.or.jp/~mitsuki/illust/illust/others/uzuki.html) off before you come in here!? Lookit whatcha just did!!"

Uzuki glanced behind her. Her wings were wider than the doorway, and they were wet with paint from the doorjamb.

Satsuki walked up to Uzuki. "Whatcha gonna do about this mess, Uzuki?"

Uzuki grinned. She suddenly twisted from side to side, splattering Satsuki with paint from her wings.

Chitose and the other teachers dropped their brushes and ran away very quickly.


	2. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Jul-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the woman in me shouts out](http://31-days.livejournal.com/563853.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains very mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Chitose and Mutsuki boarded a train as a punk-rock girl got off. The girl was wearing a collar and a leash, and not much else.

"HEY!!" Chitose suddenly yelled. "Does your mother know you're dressed like that!?"

As the train pulled away, the girl flipped off Chitose.

"I thought YOU were the delinquent," an amused Mutsuki said, "and *I* was the mother. One of the mothers, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Chitose growled. "But I never wear anything like a collar and a leash— URK!!"

Mutsuki grabbed his student-uniform necktie, and snapped it tight. "Oh, really?" she purred.

"* _ack eep_ *" said Chitose.


	3. Just Forget The Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Sep-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[represented by the phallic mother](http://31-days.livejournal.com/648089.html)" prompt.

Chitose walked up to the dinner table in his underwear. Ignoring Mutsuki's angry frown, he began to stuff his face.

"You're twenty minutes late for dinner!" Mutsuki said. "And you're eating in a T-shirt and shorts!?"

"So?" Chitose said. "What difference does it make, when it's just us?"

"Well, yes," Mutsuki huffed, "but you should follow the example of your teachers—"

Satsuki was slouched on the couch, also in her underwear, channel-surfing after dinner. "OI!!" she shouted. "Quitcher jabberin', woman! And bring me a beer!"

"You know," Mutsuki shouted back, "in this case, Chitose doesn't actually need a 'father figure'!"


	4. The Shoes Are On The Other Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #24 "we're all dying to take our shoes off" prompt.
> 
> This contains very mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Chitose had gone to the nurse's office to speak privately with Yayoi.

"Did you know your shoes got mixed up this morning?" Chitose asked.

"Yes," Yayoi said. "That can happen when five women live in one house."

She pointed at her feet. "I just had to wear Mutsuki's flats, instead of my high-heels."

"If you want your high-heels," Chitose said, "I got stuck with 'em." He pointed at his own feet.

Yayoi giggled. "No, no. You wear them today. They look good on you!"

Chitose sighed. "Do I have to?"

Still smiling sweetly, Yayoi flashed her sword. "YES."

Chitose whimpered.


	5. Kissing To Be Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-Feb-2007; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the clever son](http://31-days.livejournal.com/934944.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains cheesy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mutsuki walked up to Chitose, late in the evening, as Satsuki was also walking by.

"Good night, dear," Mutsuki said to Chitose. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!!" said Satsuki. "Whad'ya think yer doin'!?"

"Kissing Chitose good night," Mutsuki said. "Why can't a 'mother' kiss her son good night?"

"You KNOW," Satsuki said, "he's our ADOPTED 'son', and there isn't much of an age difference—"

"Oh, for pity's sake," Mutsuki said. "There's nothing wrong with kissing a family member." To prove her point, she suddenly kissed Satsuki.

"GAH!!" said Satsuki. "WHAT is WRONG with you!? You don't just walk up to someone and KISS them ON THE LIPS!!"

Mutsuki frowned. "What is the PROBLEM, Satsuki? We're adopted family too."

"Well, how would YOU like it if *I* did THIS!?" Escalating the battle, Satsuki grabbed Mutsuki's face with both hands and planted one on her.

Mutsuki struggled in the much stronger P.E. teacher's grip. "* _mmmph_ *" she said weakly.

Chitose watched all this with jaw agape. He wasn't sure how he'd been clever enough to get two of his teachers to kiss, but he decided to wait and see if Mutsuki and Satsuki's argument would lead to a full-on make-out session.


	6. 4'33"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Apr-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "silent passage" prompt.
> 
> See also " [4'33"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4%E2%80%B233%E2%80%B3) " by John Cage.

Hazuki was sitting at Chitose's piano. She played some chords and counted to herself. "One, two, three, four, TWO, two, three, four..."

Mutsuki walked up. "Have you seen Chitose?" she asked Hazuki.

"Three, two, three four, NO, two, three, four," Hazuki said.

Mutsuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing," Hazuki said. "When songs have long instrumental breaks, I count the measures until I sing again."

"Oh," Mutsuki said. "Sorry to interrupt, dear."

After Mutsuki walked away, Chitose popped up out of the piano. "Thanks, Hazuki. You 'saved' me from studying."

Hazuki winked. "I know when not to 'sing'."


	7. Not Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-May-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a city wall and a trampoline](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1111764.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Chitose came home from school to find the front gates of his house locked. _Oh well_ , he thought. _Maybe the wind blew them shut._

He effortlessly climbed the outside wall, and jumped down inside— and he was immediately flung back into the street by a trampoline mounted on the inside wall.

Kisaragi emerged from a trap-door in the outside wall, over a prostrate Chitose, at a right angle to the ground. "Anti-burglar device version one point zero successfully tested," she noted.

Chitose idly wondered, not for the first time, exactly when his life had turned into a [John Hughes movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_Alone).


	8. Rock 'N' Roll Is Here To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 16-Aug-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[there'll be no end to the rock 'n' roll](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.
> 
> This takes place after episode 10 of the anime.

"It's strange," Chitose said to Mutsuki. "Hazuki was thinking about quitting, not too long ago... but she just said that she's never going to quit performing now."

"She's won't always be an idol, of course," Mutsuki said. "But many blues and classic-rock singers never retire. And she's got the talent to perform in musicals, or even record classical music."

"That's true," Chitose said.

"And doing the same thing for life runs in your family," Mutsuki noted. "If your grades don't improve, you're going to be in high school for the rest of your life."

"Ha ha," Chitose said. "Very funny."


	9. Seven With One Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[alone in a crowd one night](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains vague creepiness. Reader discretion is advised.

The five teachers, Hazuki, and Minazuki were watching a romantic movie on Chitose's television.

Chitose walked up and changed the channel. Seven emotional women howled in protest.

"WHAT!?" Chitose growled. "This is MY television, and..."

He trailed off, feeling the hot angry glare of seven women watching HIM.

He considered how almost all of them could wipe him out single-handed, and what all seven could do to him at once.

Then he felt a self-destructive urge to let them do it. _Man_ , he thought to himself, _what a way to go_...

And then, he meekly turned the movie back on.


	10. Sleeping In Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[nine in the afternoon](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.

A sleepy Chitose sat down to breakfast in his underwear. "WHAT!?" he said to a furious Mutsuki.

"You're late for breakfast," Mutsuki said. "EIGHT HOURS LATE!!"

"So?" Chitose said. "It's the summer holiday. What does it matter?"

"You have to learn discipline," Mutsuki said. "You can't sleep in late and goof off all night when you're older."

A sleepy Hazuki walked up in her sleep-shirt. "You shouldn't let me sleep in when I stay with you," she said. "I can't be late for tonight's party at the record company."

Mutsuki hung her head, and decided to go to bed early.


	11. Riding Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Apr-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a kangaroo communiqué](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1549763.html)" prompt.

Mutsuki handed a graded paper back to Chitose. "Did you write this on the bus to school?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Chitose said. "There were too many distractions at home. You know what I mean?"

Mutsuki changed the subject. "...yes, well, I see that the bus hit some potholes while you were writing it."

She read from Chitose's paper. "'The Great GHKDJLKN Gatsby' takes XLPMNYTR place during the FLRDNMKT 'Jazz Age'—"

"Well, what did you expect?" Chitose said indignantly. "I wrote it under adverse conditions!"

"And I have to TEACH under adverse conditions," Mutsuki said, "with slacker students like YOU!"


	12. Graduation Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 2-Jul-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[all this leads to one outcome](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1685108.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"What are all of you doing after I graduate?" Chitose asked the teachers over dinner.

"What do you mean?" Mutsuki asked.

"You're here to help me with high school," Chitose said. "Where will you go when I go to college?"

"Won't we live with you?" Kisaragi asked.

"Of course not!" Chitose yelled. "There isn't enough room here in my house! Where would you sleep in a college student's apartment!?"

"Couldn't we all just sleep together?" Uzuki asked innocently.

Chitose did a spit-take. The other teachers were shocked into silence.

"Um, yeah," Satsuki finally said. "I'm thinking 'no' on that idea."


	13. Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2009; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days_exchnge**](http://31-days-exchnge.livejournal.com/) "the only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing" prompt.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

After a lengthy study session with Mutsuki, Chitose tossed his books aside and held his face in his hands. "ARRGH!!" he said into his hands. "I'm never going to learn all this stuff."

"You shouldn't talk like that," Mutsuki said. "If you have a positive attitude, and you're willing to learn, there's no limit to what you can do!"

"Wait a minute," Chitose said. "I've heard a saying that goes, 'The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing.' Isn't that true?"

"Well, yes, in a way," Mutsuki said.

"In that case," Chitose said, "I already have true wisdom, 'cause I know I know nothing!"

Mutsuki blankly stared at Chitose for a moment. And then, she shouted. "SATSUKI!!"

Satsuki walked up. Mutsuki held up her open hand and 'tagged' Satsuki's hand. "Your turn. I'm not getting anywhere with him today."

After Mutsuki walked away, Satsuki cracked her knuckles. "Alright, boy! Drop and give me twenty!"

"You know," Chitose began, "if you exercise too much, it can actually be bad for your health— * _MMMPH_ *!!"

"It's also bad for your health when I step on your face!!" Satsuki said. "So save your breath— your 'Jedi mind tricks' won't work on ME!!"


End file.
